Alone without you
by Yamiro
Summary: Left alone in the underground room, Shion is free to discover the secrets that hide behind the piles of books.


The underground room was full of treasure.

There were so many things scattered about, not only books but also small commodities that made it look actually inhabited and not just an abandoned, dusty den like it seemed to be at a first glance. There were no electrical appliances, things he was used to see everywhere around him throughout his life, things that carefully controlled said life's every aspect. The room he was staying in was plain in a way that was void of the luxuries of his previous, comfortable life.

But it wasn't plain in any other sense.

Shion was still recovering and a little weak from spending three whole days unconscious and fighting for his life, but it did little to quell his curiosity, even by a bit. To him every little object here was a _cue _- a small piece of a bigger puzzle - that could help him figure out the mystery behind the boy that turned his life upside-down.

The books were, of course, the most prominent part and Shion wondered how many of them belonged to Nezumi. _Did he find them here? Brought them over? Collected over the years they spent apart?_ The questions were endless. He just couldn't imagine how the other came across them all, there were just so many of them he was sure it would take him a few days just to try to count them.

The books themselves had clear signs of use, though some more than others, like the Shakespearean plays. Classics, old science journals, books of mythology and legends of various nations from a cross the planet... poetry. He was amazed by them all, finding so many emotions sealed in the print. It was like he was seeing a whole new world arise in front of his eyes, a world that was so unlike what he knew of life before, when he was still in No.6. This new world was full of color and emotions, which flowed freely, calling out to him as if wanting to spirit away his soul.

And while his mind wasn't trained for abstract thinking, Shion couldn't help himself but fall mesmerized under their spell.

( _A spell not unlike their master's. _)

With nothing better to do, he wandered through the piles of books scattered haphazardly around the small space, the mice his only company. There was hardly any room to move without the danger of knocking something over, but he tried his best until he got too tired and finally came to sit on the ground, resting his back against the aged shelves.

His eyes took in the sight of the room before him. A lone bed, an old burner and the books. The chaos and disarray, which again were something that had no place in No.6, were oddly comforting and distracted his mind from indulging in other, unpleasant thoughts.

Shion brought his arms around himself as a sudden chill came through his body. He hadn't noticed it before when he was moving, but now that he settled down the temperature became rather cold.

And though he knew he was being silly and Nezumi would more than likely laugh at him, but the room seemed even colder without the owner present.

He noticed that his thoughts turned to the other boy again and he started to wonder, _again_, where Nezumi was. He wasn't able to find a clock anywhere but he was sure that at least a few hours have passed since he last saw him. _Was he at work? What was he doing for living? Did he finish already? Was he coming back soon?_

The questions only piled up, but he couldn't stop thinking them any more than he could stop breathing.

He heard a small sound and felt one of the mice climb up his leg and rest on his lap. He turned his attention to it, automatically reaching to pet it on its small head. The white rodent looked up at him, almost inquiringly, it's whiskers moving in a way that could only be described as cute as it sniffed at his hand.

He smiled at it but it kept on looking at him expectantly. Shion mirrored the movement, tilting his head and looking at it in a confused way. The little mouse squeaked excitedly and jumped on a nearby pile of books.

"Do you want to read it?" he asked after a moment when it just continued to look at him, feeling a little silly for talking to it like to another human. But it squeaked again, almost like it could actually understand him. He smiled and picked the book while the mouse returned to sit on his lap.

"Well then..." he murmured and started to read only to be pulled in with the same magic from before.

Lost in the incredible stories he did not notice the time passing until he felt the strong smell of a brewing soup. It made him quickly realize that he was no longer sitting on the hard floor, slouched over a book but that he was lying on the bed, carefully tucked under the warm covers.

Shion sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the remaining sleepiness. He automatically searched for his roommate and found him standing by the burner, stirring the soup.

He opened his mouth, ready to thank Nezumi for not leaving him sleeping on the floor, but refrained under the flicker of silver that regarded him coolly.

"The soup will be ready in a moment," Nezumi's voice cut the silence "if His Majesty so pleases, it'll be a honor if he decides to join and enjoy today's feast."

Taking his cue and not wanting to be an annoyance again, Shion scrambled off bed, coming to stand by Nezumi.

Looking at the brewing concoction proved that the feast was nothing more than some left-over soup from the day before with some hastily added vegetables to make it seem more plentiful. He didn't think he wanted to change it for anything else at that moment.

"It looks great." he said, sniffing at the delicious aroma. His stomach agreed with a low grumble.

"It's food," Nezumi's voice sounded bored "you can fill your stomach now but you shouldn't take it for granted. It won't be your Mama's cherry cake nor the fresh products that you're used to. Here you'll feel lucky if you get your hands on a piece of only slightly molding bread."

Shion nodded, accepting the lecture for what it was, though he couldn't really say he understood its meaning fully yet. In No.6 everything he ever wanted was available to him. Whether still in Chronos or in Lost Town, food was always abound and freely available.

Never once in his life did he feel true hunger.

"It still smells delicious to me." he repeated, holding up his bowl.

When he was handed his share, he couldn't help but see it was a noticeably bigger than the other boy's.

"You're still recovering," Nezumi said in a way of explanation, apparently noticing where his attention strayed "you need the nutrient more than I do right now."

"Thank you, Nezumi." he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips but Nezumi only tsk'ed before turning to continue eating his own portion.

No matter how brusque and plain rude the dark haired boy behaved, the small acts of kindness showed him that it wasn't all there was to him.

And Shion couldn't wait to learn every little piece of the puzzle.


End file.
